More particularly, the presently disclosed subject matter relates to syringes, in which two components are stored separately within a syringe container until they are mixed together therein to form a mixture ready for use. Often these components are in the form of an activator solution and an activatable solution, i.e. a solution that is capable of being activated by the activator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,410 discloses a safety syringe for mixing a liquid solute and a drug substance stored in corresponding two compartments of the syringe separated by a stopper, which when dislodged from its place, allows the liquid solute from one compartment to inundate the drug substance in the other compartment.
US 2014/0058319A1 discloses a syringe for mixing substances stored in corresponding two compartments separated by a tearable membrane, which is torn when pulled by a lead wire or line that is attached to a removable outer sleeve or cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,379 also discloses the use of a membrane and piercing element disposed within a syringe for administration of mixed liquid and dry substance, wherein the dry substance and liquid are separably maintained in sealed relation one from the other until the membrane is pierced by the piercing element allowing the substances to be mixed.
US 2014/0124534 discloses a multi-compartment syringe apparatus for in-situ mixing of a plurality of products before use, wherein the compartments are of approximately the same volume and are separated by a one-way filter allowing passage of content only from the first compartment to the second compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,240 discloses a mixing syringe comprising a container having a first compartment, a piston, a piston head having a second compartment, and a wall therebetween, and a plunger, wherein one material such as a liquid is stored in the compartment of the syringe container and another material such as a powder is stored in the compartment of the piston head. The wall is configured to be displaced by differential pressure during movement of the piston or by movement of the plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,432 discloses a mixing syringe with an outer liquid retaining compartment, an inner liquid retaining compartment and a breakable seal therebetween, wherein breaking of the seal allows the contents of the compartments to be mixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,383 discloses a container comprising a first compartment for storing a liquid material; and a second compartment for storing a non-liquid material. One of the compartments is surrounded by the other compartment and is separated therefrom by a wall formed of a two-layer laminate. One layer of the laminate which is in contact with the liquid material is impervious to the liquid but penetrable. The inner layer of that laminate is rigid but soluble in the liquid, such that when the insoluble layer is pierced, the soluble layer comes into contact with the liquid and can thereupon be mixed with the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,775 discloses a fluid administration apparatus comprising a receptacle for storing fluid and a fluid administration conduit assembly having a hollow fluid administration tube, a handle and a hollow spike unit extending axially outwardly from the handle. The receptacle comprises two fluid chambers separated by a pierceable membrane. Piercing the membrane by the spike facilitates the mixing of the fluids from the two chambers.